Hayley's First Morph
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: Power Rangers Suite Life crossover. Hayley Scott gets inducted into the Power Rangers Family, but gets far more than she bargained for against an enemy with a huge score to settle in a fight to save one of Tommy's newest friends. It will take all Rangers involved - as well as a few surprises - to win this fight.
1. 1: Hayley's Induction Spoiled

A/N 1: Another Power Rangers/Suite Life crossover. It's another PBB universe story. This involves Hayley Scott's first morph ever, and she gets more than she bargained for as an old foe tries to settle a score.

A/N 2: I own nothing except my character, Melissa Blanks.

Chapter 1 – Hayley's Induction Spoiled

**Friday, June 8, 2012**

**Reefside, CA**

It was early June, and for a certain group of people in Southern California, there were many reasons to celebrate.

The first, and obvious thing, was that another school year was finally done with and graduation ceremonies had finally come to an end. Dr. Thomas Oliver loved working with students, but being the principal of a high school and having to deal with a lot of good and bad was an enormous grind and he was glad it was over.

In that part of the country, even though the Los Angeles Lakers had been eliminated a long time ago by Hayley Scott's Oklahoma City Thunder, the NBA was still a big topic. The Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League were in the process of wrapping up their first Stanley Cup title but most of the group consisted of Ducks fans so they didn't care.

In that group, Hayley was definitely a hot topic. Hayley couldn't stop talking all week about how the NBA Finals had finally come to Oklahoma (as the Oklahoma City Thunder had defeated the San Antonio Spurs in the NBA Western Conference Finals) and her excitement was through the roof. Not only that, but Billy had made final modifications to the device which would officially allow Hayley to become a Power Ranger – if for one time only.

Some of the group was also on Hayley's side for Oklahoma City winning the NBA title especially if they played the Heat, although there was one notable exception. Crystal Johnson, a noted Seattle native, was definitely NOT rooting for the Thunder as they had been the Seattle Sonics first and the team had been moved to Oklahoma.

Crystal had made it known she would even root for the Heat if they advanced past Boston. Others were for Miami all the way anyways – especially those who were Lakers fans. The Lakers had rivalries with the Thunder, Spurs and Celtics so the best option for those fans was for Miami to win. Also, a lot of the group liked Lebron and wanted to see him get his title.

Not many Lakers fans in the group wanted to see Hayley jawing about that team anyways – she hated the Lakers just as much as Lakers fans hated the Thunder and had jawed with Lakers fans all season which had been made worse when LA had been eliminated by the Thunder in five games. Hayley's biggest advocate had been Kimberly, actually. Kimberly was an Orlando fan and needless to say did not want Miami to win.

Along with Tommy becoming principal of Reefside, there were plenty of other new faces at the school too. Not long after Tommy had taken the job, he had seen that Elsa had hired a number of new teachers before she took over as superintendent. A lot of teachers had retired, along with the superintendent.

He'd become friends with all the teachers, but the one he'd become very close with immediately was a young, athletic 26 year old female named Melissa Blanks from Omaha, Nebraska who had once played volleyball in high school before an injury cut her career short in her senior year.

After college at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln, she'd eventually become a highly regarded high school teacher/volleyball coach in Nebraska as her teams perennially competed for state championships every year when the team had previously been a doormat.

Reefside had been looking to revitalize its own volleyball program, which had been great for a number of years but had recently been on the decline and the social studies department had a huge void as a highly respected teacher had retired that year. A personal friend of the school's athletic director (who was from the Midwest) had recommended the young teacher/coach, and a few interviews later she had been hired as the new women's volleyball coach at the high school, and would teach social studies.

Needless to say, Melissa was a long way from home but it didn't take her long to earn the respect of her peers and especially Tommy. Tommy liked going to the volleyball matches at the high school but in recent years the atmosphere was sort of dull. However, with a surprise second place district finish that year and a crop of bright, young talent, the future looked bright for a once proud program. In the classroom she'd earned just as much respect as she was willing to help any student in need.

As he finally cleared out of his office for the final time that year, Tommy walked out of the school and flipped open his cell phone, hitting a certain speed dial number he knew by heart.

**"Greetings and salutations, Tommy,"** Billy Cranston said. **"I trust that everything went well on the last day?"**

"Yep, it's finally over Billy," Tommy said. "Is everything ready?"

**"Affirmative, as soon as you arrive at home we can begin,"** Billy said.

"OK, thanks Billy," Tommy said as he headed to his jeep.

Right as he was about to get inside, he saw screams coming from way across the parking lot. He saw a young girl being chased by some machine-like creatures.

Tommy gasped. He quickly ducked down and hid behind his Jeep so that he couldn't be spotted. He did it just in time to see a young girl scampering away with the machine creatures in hot pursuit. He gasped even more when he saw it was his friend Melissa being chased.

"Cogs," Tommy gasped to himself. "And they're chasing Melissa. Without powers, I can't go help her."

Tommy scanned the parking lot again. Right as he was about to entire his Jeep, he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't let her get away you fools! We need her as our bargaining chip! My love, did you find Thomas or not?"

"Unfortunately no, I didn't. It looks like his automobile is in the parking lot but he has hid himself well. I don't see him anywhere."

"Very well," the other voice said. "As long as we capture the girl he will come for her. He's always been that type."

Seeing that the coast was clear, Tommy hurried into his jeep and pressed speed dial again.

**"Jason speaking."**

"We have a situation bro. Are you there with the others?"

**"Yeah, everyone's here, what's up?"**

"I think Gasket is back and he's about to capture my friend Melissa."

Jason could hear the agony in Tommy's voice and he sighed deeply.

**"Just get back to base safely. Unfortunately I don't remember seeing Gasket when the countdown happened so he might well still be alive. We'll find a way to get rid of him just as we always have. Let him grab Melissa for now. We will get her back."**

Tommy nodded, hit the ignition and headed out of the parking lot – fortunately not being seen by anyone.

As soon as he hit the house, everyone came out and surrounded him, as if it were a sign of solidarity.

"I know how you feel," Jason said. "I remember Gasket's arena. That's one scary place. But we're going to have to formulate a plan to get her back."

"How bad is Gasket, Tommy?" Conner asked.

"Let's just say that compared to him, Mesogog is a walk in the park and a day at the beach," Tommy said. "Does anyone think he'll come after the kids?"

"Nah, I don't think he'll try that," Kira said. "Master Vile tried that with the S.S. Tipton crew and Gasket probably saw how that went for him. He probably thinks Melissa is an easy target."

"Do you still have the device to contact the Sentinel Knight, Kira?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes I do," Kira said. "I always keep it in my bag. Let me fumble around for it. Hopefully we can get enough power back to stop Gasket."

Everyone went down to the basement and Kira pressed a button and the device started shaking again, just as it had on the S.S. Tipton one year ago.

"Who calls for my help?" the voice of the Sentinel Knight boomed out.

"Sentinel Knight, it's Kira again. I'm sorry to disturb you but we have another situation."

"What is it, Kira?" Sentinel Knight asked.

"Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina, who apparently survived the Countdown, have returned to Earth and have captured one of Tommy's friends from his high school," Kira said.

Sentinel Knight sighed, as if he knew it would happen.

"Sadly, yes they did survive the Countdown. Unfortunately I knew all along that he would return to this galaxy and would target Tommy when he did," Sentinel Knight said. "How many people are with you right now?"

"All the Rangers are here except for Wes and Eric who are on Silver Guardians business. Some of the non-Rangers are out working but every single person in this room who has been a Ranger, except for Wes and Eric, is here. Hayley is here too."

"Hayley, come here for just a second," Billy said as he led Hayley over to the simulator he had been working on. Hayley looked towards it and smiled when she saw a Dino Thunder morpher and gem.

Once she took the morpher and strapped it to her wrist, she slipped the gem (orange in color) inside the morpher and could immediately feel the bond…if only briefly.

"Hayley, you have become the Orange Ankylo Ranger," Billy said.

"Now that this process is finished, we can move forward. Space Rangers and Justin, step forward please," the Sentinel Knight said.

Sentinel Knight begins chanting in an ancient language and a bright, blinding light fills Tommy's basement. When the light died out, Justin had his Turbo morpher and key again while the Space Rangers had their morphers back as well.

"Space Rangers and Justin, your powers have officially been temporarily restored," Sentinel Knight said. "Justin I also brought back a present for you. Go outside and look."

Justin ran outside the base, some of his old teammates following behind. To his great surprise, he saw Storm Blaster right outside the base and when Storm Blaster saw him, the car honked in approval.

When everyone had gathered inside again, Justin said, "Thanks, Sentinel Knight. We'll need the extra firepower if we're going to win this one."

Justin and the rest of his Turbo 2/Space teammates stepped back after that.

"Dino Thunder Power Rangers please step forward," Sentinel Knight said. Once again, it was the same drill as the Knight began chanting in his language and when the light died down the Dino Thunder Rangers had their powers back as well.

"Now, as for the rest of you, most of you have some decisions to make. Most of you have held multiple powers so you need to decide which ones you are going to take. But first, Zordon's original five…step forward please."

Sentinel Knight then began performing his spell again and before long, Zordon's original team had their morphers and Power Coins back.

"The powers of the original Mighty Morphin Team have once again been restored on a temporary basis," Sentinel Knight said. "Now as for the rest of you, you have held multiple powers. Which powers do you choose?"

"Well," Tommy said, "as much as I would love to be the White Ranger again and as much as I enjoyed the Dino Thunder powers, and even for as much as I enjoyed my pal that sits at the bottom of Angel Grove Harbor…I think we're going to need the Zeo Powers for this. I choose Zeo Ranger V, Red."

Jason looked at Tommy in surprise…those powers were not ones Tommy was a fan of.

"Bro, I know what I'm doing. We are going to need the Zeo Powers to take out Gasket," Tommy said.

"I agree with him," Adam said. "Tanya says I will always be her Frog Prince, but for this occasion I choose Zeo Ranger IV, Green."

"I feel the same way," Rocky said. "I miss being the Ape, but for this time I choose Zeo Ranger III, Blue."

"As long as we're going that way, I'm with Adam," Tanya said. "Give me Zeo Ranger II, Yellow."

"Let's make it a clean sweep," Kat said. "Let's go with Zeo Ranger I, Pink."

"Well this is easy," Sentinel Knight said. "It may have been a more difficult time restoring your powers if some of you had chosen more of the Morphin Powers as I have used up a lot of energy already. This should be easy though.

The Rangers could see the Knight turn to his right and look directly at the Zeo Crystal. He shot a bolt of energy at the five shards. When the energy hit, the shards immediately lit up with the five Zeo colors. At the same time, in a flash of light, the Zeo Morphers appeared on the wrists of the Rangers restoring their powers fully.

"Aisha DeSantos, step forward please," Sentinel Knight said.

As the Knight did the same drill, Aisha could feel powers coursing through her.

"While I cannot give you your powers back, I can give you some weapons to help you defend yourself in battle," the Knight said. Aisha looked on her belt to find a blaster and a pair of daggers very similar to the Power Daggers she owned as a Ranger. "Try to stay out of the battle as much as you can."

"Before I leave, I have one more gift for you, Rangers," the Knight said as he spread his arms wide. Immediately, at the same time, Tommy's base was covered in a royal blue light and when it died out, a figure clad in blue and gold stood before the team. Four of the Zeo Rangers recognized him instantly as did two of the originals, but the rest stood there confused.

"Rangers, a number of months ago Ninjor, the Keeper of the Temple of Ninja Powers, came to me and expressed his deep regrets that he couldn't be on your last mission aboard the S.S. Tipton. He was off world at the time on intergalactic matters. Thus I have assigned him to help you on this mission."

With that, the Knight disappeared leaving Rangers old and new in the same room with this ancient being.

"It's good to see you again after a long time Ninjor," Tommy said.

"It's good to be back, Tommy. Damn, I miss being in action," Ninjor said. "I can tell you I have been using my time effectively though."

"It's good to hear that you've been doing a lot of intergalactic work," Tommy said.

"I have, and it has been great fun over the years helping planets that have been ravaged for centuries because of the evildoers in the galaxy. I should inform you that the council I work on is most pleased with you, White Falcon," Ninjor said. "Those kids over there and that woman Hayley…could not be better representatives of the legacy that has been built here."

"I appreciate that but I'd really like to be working on a plan to get Melissa back," Tommy said. "I fear what Gasket might do to her."

"I am too," Ninjor said. "I have no doubt he will try to torture her and make her life miserable which is why we need to make our move as soon as possible. Before we start planning though, I should inform all of you that I have a little surprise in store for all of you…and even more, for Gasket."

Ninjor paused for a moment, then continued.

"Many years ago, shortly after the creation of the Zeo Powers, I went back to my Temple to see if there was any way to re-create the Ninja Powers after the Coins were destroyed by Goldar and Rito."

The six former Ninja Rangers who had made the trip to the Temple many years ago looked very interested in the story while the others furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to get enough materials to create six power coins, in fact I was only able to get enough materials for one Power Coin, which forced me to call on the spirits of all the powers combined and unite them into one Coin so that the Power would not be lost."

Ninjor again paused, then continued.

"Tommy, the reason why you and Kimberly received your original Power Coins on the ship is because the Ninja Powers now reside in the Power Coin of the Green Ninja Ranger, who has control over all the powers combined."

"Did you find someone worthy to hold this Power?" Kimberly said. "This is a big responsibility."

"Indeed I did and I have been training her for this very type of situation since December of last year. I believe she is ready for this type of situation."

With a wave of Ninjor's hand, a green light appeared in the room followed by a young Ranger – clearly female – who wore a suit that looked just like Tommy's Green Ranger suit. The only difference was that she wore a shield that was purely white instead of Tommy's golden Dragon Shield.

At a nod from Ninjor, the young Ranger took off her helmet. To the great surprise of the Rangers and civilians in the room the woman underneath the helmet was…

Maya Bennett.

TBC...


	2. 2: Fight on Two Fronts

A/N 1: Another Power Rangers/Suite Life crossover. It's another PBB universe story. This involves Hayley Scott's first morph ever, and she gets more than she bargained for as an old foe tries to settle a score.

A/N 2: I own nothing except my character, Melissa Blanks.

A/N 3: My condolences to the people who lost their lives in the Boston Marathon explosion yesterday #PRAYFORBOSTON

Chapter 2 – Fight on Two Fronts

**Friday, June 8**

**Reefside, California**

The only thing those presently in that room could do was stare in shock. How in the world could this be?

How in the world could one of their friends be recruited by Ninjor himself and the entire group not know about it…with the Ninja Powers no less?

"I know this must come as a shock to all of you," Ninjor said, "and I must apologize. However, there are still evil forces out there who would be championed forever if they claimed this planet and killed all of you, such as Gasket. We could not give them any notice that the Ninja Powers were still out there."

"What he said is absolutely true," Maya said. "There are a million freaks like Gasket out there that would be immortalized forever if they got Earth. These guys that are still out there are maniacal, psychopathic freaks that would do anything to earn that acclaim. I learned as much during my training. There are those that put even Mondo to shame."

Tommy looked at his fellow Zeo Rangers in shock, they knew how bad Mondo had been before he'd been turned to space dust.

"As to why I chose Maya, I could have picked any one of her friends and trained them. Any one of them would have been excellent choices. But I chose Maya for two reasons," Ninjor said. "One is that most of these clowns that are still out there know about the S.S. Tipton crew but the two they would go after are Cody and Bailey…the two obvious suspects. They would never suspect Maya. Also, Maya has had many self defense classes and it was easier to train her. The powers fit her like a glove."

Training with Ninjor was super hard," Maya said, "but well worth the price I've had to pay to earn these powers. I'm now a full-fledged Ninja and Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Billy, Rocky and Adam I promise you that I will not disappoint the six of you. I know you owned these powers in the prime of your careers…these powers are in good hands."

"That's great and all but how do we get my friend out of there?" Tommy said.

"It won't be easy, Tommy," Maya said. "Ninjor has already found the place she is being held…and possibly that is by design to lure us into a trap. She is being held in a pocket dimension here on Earth…probably very similar to Rita and Zedd's Dark Dimensions."

"Yeah and it's probably heavily guarded too," Tommy said. "Gasket knows we're all going to be coming."

"That's why you're not going in there to rescue Melissa. I will," Maya said. Some raised their hands to protest but Maya quickly stopped them. "No buts. If I know Gasket he's going to send a bevy of monsters to attack the city. If he sees all of you coming to stop them then he lets his guard down and doesn't expect me. With my New York self defense smarts and what I learned from Ninjor I can handle Gasket and that wannabe valentine girl."

The Rangers assembled in the room looked at each other, then looked at each other again before nodding their heads.

"You've got confidence, Maya, which is admirable," Tommy said.

Before he could say anything more, the alarm blared to life and Hayley let out a worried gasp.

"Gasket has sent an army downtown," Hayley said.

"Wait just a second did you say an army?" Rocky said.

"An **army**," Hayley said, emphasizing the last word. "The worst part is they are in all different parts of the city so we can't attack them all at once. Take a look."

On the screen were ten of the Machine Empire's best monsters from the past, spread out in three different locations in three groups.

Downtown, Silo was causing absolute carnage with his missiles while a revived Main Drain was heading straight for the power plant. The Rangers gasped in horror when they saw Mean Screen nearby scaring off some people.

Adam suddenly whirled around and said, "Hayley, make sure EVERYTHING is backed up. That Mean Screen guy, he can hack into our computers and cause havoc with the Zords. Here, let me help you."

It turned out that for some oddball reason, Adam had kept the anti-virus information Raymond had given him all those years ago. Now, he was glad he did as Hayley did what she needed to do to make sure the Zords are protected.

"Take a look at the harbor, guys. It's just as bad there," Hayley said.

Indeed it was just as bad…at the harbor, Fortissimodo was trying to set people ablaze with his fire attacks, while Mace Face was using his ball form to try to crush people. And Googleheimer was on the scene too, using his glowing cotton candy attacks to try to chomp into people.

"I'm picking up something in the park, too," Hayley said as she pulled that up on screen. In the park, there were yet four more monsters. Wrecking Ball was using his ball and chain to terrorize people, while Defoliator was trying to destroy trees to get the greenhouse effect going. Meanwhile, Stenchy was trying to make people stink with his ray and Admiral Abominator was terrorizing people also. And these four monsters were being led by Cogs.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tommy said. "Ten different monsters to destroy. These aren't good odds. We'll have to split up of course. Oh and Maya, you can go with the original plan. You were right, we're going to need everyone else to destroy these guys. You may want to take Ninjor with you though."

"No, I think she has to do this on her own," Ninjor said, looking at Maya who nodded in acceptance. "She can fly on her own now. I must go help destroy as many of these monsters as possible."

"The good news is they are enlarged so we can call the Megazords if we need to," Hayley said. "The Zords are protected by the way. I made sure of it."

"Good," Tommy said. "Conner, you and the other Dino Thunder Rangers I think should go to the harbor and stop that assault before it gets too late. Hayley, don't join them until Maya gets Melissa back. Andros, can you guys handle things in the park?"

"Yeah, I think so," Andros said. "We've faced a lot bigger challenges than those four jokers."

"Good. Ninjor, will you come with us downtown and help us take care of these three guys?" Tommy said.

"Ready, willing and able, Dr. Oliver," Ninjor said.

"Then let's go take care of these re-invented scrap heap rejects," Tommy said as he and the original five Zeo Rangers twisted their wrists, activating their Zeonizers. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

Immediately upon Tommy's morph, the five Zeo Ranger and Ninjor teleported downtown and activated both the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord to fight the three monsters.

Seeing the fight begin downtown, Jason looked at his original team.

"All right, guys, one more time for old time's sake. It's Morphin Time."

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

With that morph, the original five teleported to the park. Hayley quickly contacted Jason.

"Jason, the Thunderzords destruction was reversed by Zordon's energy wave. They are fully operational and I can control the Thunder Megazord by remote. Do you want it?"

"Not yet," Jason said. "I don't want to show them all our cards yet."

"OK, let me know if you need them. Hayley out," she said and then she quickly contacted Tommy. "Tommy, do you guys need the Super Zeo Zords yet?"

"Not yet. So far we're doing OK."

"OK, keep me updated," Hayley said. With that, she ended the transmission and turned to the group being led by Andros. "You guys better get going."

"Justin, can you handle the Cogs?" Andros said.

"Not a problem. You guys should call the Astro Megazord and take out those four goons," Justin said.

"OK then. Let's Rocket!"

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin called, morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger as well. Justin hurried to Storm Blaster and headed to the park while the other Rangers called for the Astro Megazord immediately.

Looking at his team, which was basically all that was left, Conner stepped forward.

"OK, guys, let's do this one more time and send these scrap heap rejects back to the 1990s. DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HAH!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

The four young Dino Thunder Rangers hurried outside to find their Raptor Riders waiting for them. Led by Conner, the four young Rangers hurried towards the city.

**Meanwhile…**

Within Gasket's dimension, the future for Melissa Blanks seemed dire and fading rapidly by the minute.

She had been held captive by Gasket for only a little over three hours and already she had been subjected to as much torture as any Ranger ever had.

Until now, she believed that the Power Rangers were nothing but a myth. She had read the news stories as a young child in Omaha but never believed any of it.

All those thoughts she'd had were not only shattered, Gasket had exposed their identities to her as a way to try to get what he wanted…the location of Tommy's house, which of course Melissa was unwilling to give him. She had the scariest feeling that if this creep could find Tommy's house, which was out in the sticks anyways, that he had the potential to do a lot of damage.

The last thought before blackness claimed her barely conscious body was that if she got out of this, Tommy would have a lot of explaining to do.

No one noticed an invisiportal open up and close just as fast…and no one was seen stepping through the portal.

At least, Gasket and Archerina didn't. They furrowed their brows in confusion until laser blasts started ringing out, knocking out five Cogs in succession. Before Gasket could do anything, he saw five more Cogs get punched in the face and before he knew it, he was flying back into the wall as Maya's camouflage disappeared.

Archerina helped Gasket up and Gasket looked at his intruder in fury.

"How DARE you!" Gasket said, drawing his sword. "Who the hell are you, rookie?"

"I'm going to be the person that's going to end your pathetic existence and your valentine wannabe wife is going down too," Maya said in her thick New York accent.

"We'll see about that," Gasket said. Archerina loaded some arrows, cocked and fired but Maya deflected them all away easily. Before Archerina knew what was going on, Maya punched her in the face, sending her face-first into a wall.

Gasket tried an energy attack but Maya fired one of her own and the shots cancelled out. Gasket rushed forward and tried to slash Maya in the chest but faster than the eye could see, Maya disarmed him and nailed a hard punch to the side of his head, knocking him into Archerina and knocking him out. In the process, Gasket dropped the keys which would open the door to Melissa's cell.

Maya knew there was no time to lose and grabbed the keys, unlocking the door to Melissa's cell. Upon opening the door, she gasped. Melissa was unconscious, and had bruises and scorch marks all over her. She was in bad shape.

Maya grabbed her, picked her up and headed for the portal. Unfortunately, by then, Archerina came out of her unconscious state, loaded an arrow, and fired at the rapidly escaping fugitives.

But Maya saw it coming, grabbed the arrow like it was nothing and tossed it back at Archerina, sending sparks flying all around her and knocking her out.

With that, Maya came right through the portal as it closed behind her. She smiled when she saw the lair right in front of her and hustled in.

Hayley was the first to greet the two girls and gasped when she saw the shape Melissa was in.

"What did Gasket do to her?" Hayley said.

"I'm guessing she got tortured for information," Maya said. "She doesn't look good."

"I'll look at her," Aisha said. "You need to join the Zeo Rangers downtown, they are getting their asses kicked. You'll need the Ninja-Mega-Falconzord for this one."

"Right," Maya said. Hayley stood up too as this was her cue to join the Dino Thunder team in their fight. "Back to action!"

**Two hours later**

Gasket's plan had all gone to waste.

Not only had his captive been rescued by the Rangers' newest member but his monsters had soundly been defeated. Even when he and Archerina had shown up to confront the Zeo Rangers, he and his wife had been thoroughly trashed by the Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord and Ninja Mega Falconzord.

To make matters worse, the Space and Dino Thunder teams had easily beaten his other monsters and Cogs and had joined the other teams downtown. Justin had been assigned to go back with Aisha and make sure Melissa was OK.

"Please don't destroy me…I only wanted to have some fun…" he tried to beg off as he saw the Zeo Cannon, Power Blaster, Quadroblaster and the new Z-Rex Blaster (which included Hayley's weapon) locked on to him.

"Not a chance Gasket. You tried to hurt one of my friends and now you and your wife are going back to where they came from," Hayley said. "Guys, now!"

All at once the four weapons fired enormous beams of energy at the robot couple, who never stood a chance in the face of the blasts. Seconds later, there was an enormous explosion, as all that was left of Gasket and Archerina after the explosion were broken and charred body parts.

"Great job, guys," Aisha said over the communicators. "But I think we've got a big problem, Tommy…we have some explaining to do…"

"Don't tell me Gasket…" Tommy said, fists curled up in anger.

"Yeah, he did, that sick freak," Aisha said. "I've already sort of explained it but the rest of you better get back here and you better put that video in."

"OK, we're on our way," Tommy said as the teams teleported back to base.

TBC…


	3. 3: Welcome to the Group

A/N 1: Another Power Rangers/Suite Life crossover. It's another PBB universe story. This involves Hayley Scott's first morph ever, and she gets more than she bargained for as an old foe tries to settle a score.

A/N 2: I own nothing except my character, Melissa Blanks.

Chapter 3 – Welcome to the Group

**Friday, June 8, 2012, following the defeat of Gasket**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

"I can't even believe I'm sitting here right now, with a lot of things I've ever thought shattered before my very eyes," Melissa Blanks said as Tommy's video diary for this specific group ended. "You guys are all…Power Rangers or have known them?"

"Not just known them, dated them or married to them," Lindsey Stewart said. "I didn't know about Justin being a 12 year old Power Ranger until three years ago but have adjusted just fine."

"I guess I just don't understand why these inter-galactic freaks would want Earth," Melissa said. "What did we ever do to them?"

"For a number of reasons," Billy said. "First off, Earth is a thriving planet of resources which some of the other planets in this galaxy, quite frankly, lack in."

"The planet has very rich, fertile natural resources that, if in the wrong hands, could do serious damage to the planet," Ninjor said. "In addition, these evil beings that attack Earth…especially the early ones…hold a grudge against the Rangers' original mentor, Zordon."

"That's a war that has gone on for centuries. Gasket, his father Mondo and mother Machina, Lord Zedd, Rita, Divatox, they all wanted to destroy Zordon as much as they wanted to beat us," Kimberly added.

"Yeah it was as much about Zordon as it was about beating us," Jason said. "They also had a grudge against us too but it was mainly because we were beating their asses every day and having fun while they were all having headaches coming up with plans to try to beat us."

"It isn't all fun and games…well maybe it is if you're watching from afar but if you've dated or are married to a Ranger you know the risks involved," Hayley said. "I know Jason can handle himself but I still get scared every time he goes out on the battlefield."

"And Maya…is that your name?" Melissa said. "How the hell did you get wrapped up in this? You're from New York!"

"Got tied up in it because one of those creeps tried to attack some of the Rangers while we were still on the S.S. Tipton last year…Master Vile," Maya said. "I'm telling you that guy was one ugly critter. A snake with THREE heads, literally. He was UGLY."

"We've dealt with ugly creeps throughout our time as Rangers," Tommy said. "Lord Zedd and Mesogog were two of the ugliest creeps ever. And yeah, Vile was pretty bad too."

"He kidnapped most of us girls and tried to get the Rangers to hand over their powers," Hayley said, looking up from her computer. "It's a popular form of blackmail these villains use to try to get the Rangers to hand over their powers in exchange for the prisoners. Of course, villains rarely keep their promises."

"Usually they either capture one of us or someone close to us and they do one of two things," Tommy said. "One is that they sometimes try to get us to hand over our powers. Like Hayley said, popular form of blackmail. Or, they'll capture someone, go to another dimension and it's usually a trap to lure us in. That's usually a far more dangerous situation. It sounds like Gasket went in with option number 2."

"I think he was expecting you guys," Maya said. "He wasn't expecting me."

"Yeah, they aren't very creative either," Jason said. "They always try to use our penchant to rush into everything, throwing caution to the wind. Gasket was clearly expecting more of us. We caught them by surprise this time."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure I'm happy finding out that Rangers do exist in the manner that I did…or that one of my best friends might be the best Power Ranger of all time, but I do know this…You guys are right to keep this a secret," Melissa said. "God knows what the media or governments today would ever do if they found out who current or past Rangers are."

"Yeah, I am not looking forward to that day at all," Tommy said. "We for the most part have kept our secret since 1993, when the first team was formed by Zordon but we know that some day the governments of the world will find out who we are and I do not look forward to that."

"I'm from the Midwest so my word is good as gold and you guys can shoot me fully morphed if I ever break my word…I will not say one word about your identities because I know how important that is," Melissa said. "In today's world of Facebook and Twitter, one little slip up and lives can be ruined."

"Our boss, named Phil Savitt, is not with us right now as he is with Green and Yellow Records today finishing up some business but he is on Twitter and he would agree with you," Tanya said. "Twitter is the best and worst thing ever. The high praise that you get from celebrities like I get on Twitter is nullified completely by total cowards who hate your guts."

Melissa then turned to Maya.

"So you got roped into this last year because of the Master Vile deal…and you're from New York…and you went to school on a cruise ship?" Melissa said. "I grew up in Nebraska and I could only DREAM of going on a cruise when I grew up. I very nearly got to do it a couple of times but I just didn't have the expenses at the time to pay. A school on a cruise ship…wow."

"Believe me, they said the same thing that you're saying right now when they first met us," Maya said. "I'm telling you Kimberly and my friend London Tipton shopped the eff out of that ship when they were on there last year. I didn't think anyone could touch London shopping wise…until I met Kimberly. Kimberly knows how to shop and poor Tommy has to bear the brunt."

Tommy shot Maya a death glare as if to say, 'don't remind me.'

Ninjor cut in and said, "I need to get back to my Temple and Maya, you should probably get back to the other side of the country. Your boyfriend will want to know about today."

"Don't worry, I'll give Melissa the run down about you and your friends," Tommy said. "I made a separate diary on the people we met on the ship. This is our family and you are an intimate part of it now."

After Maya teleported out, Tommy put the diary in and said, "Melissa, I'll just speak briefly about some of the rest of the people we met last year…we simply call them the S.S. Tipton gang. Obviously you know Maya," Tommy paused and then continued. "But before I start, some rules you need to know about this family are as follows: We love sports, we eat our asses off, we travel and we all love The Rock."

"You guys love The Rock? Oh my GOD!" Melissa shouted. "As a young kid I watched wrestling and I could only hope I could meet Rock some day and that he would turn me on in person like he did watching him on TV. If you can't tell, I had a crush on that man as a kid. He was my imaginary husband."

"I know many girls from college…even though I went to Florida, who thought he was the hottest man alive," Kimberly said.

Tommy whistled for Melissa's attention, then first pointed to a couple of young boys and said, "That's Maya's boyfriend Zack Martin and that's his brother Cody. Couple of good, hard-working Boston boys who love their teams. Cody wants to somehow become a chef someday and he's doing the business thing in college."

Melissa next saw a young girl standing right next to Cody…the two were certainly in love with each other.

"That's Bailey Pickett, Cody's girlfriend. They both go to Yale together," Kimberly said. "Bailey is a good Kansas girl who loves her Jayhawks…in just about everything. And she LOVES Paul Pierce because he played at Kansas and he plays for the Celtics too. Bailey wants to become a vet which I think is very admirable."

"Not too many vets around these days," Melissa said. "I've told Tommy this…I like Kansas even though Nebraska went to the Big 10. One of the few former conference members I miss. I actually almost went to Kansas for school. That Phog Allen Fieldhouse man…amazing venue."

"I've been lucky enough to go to the Phog as someone who grew up in Oklahoma an OU fan," Hayley said. "It scared the shit out of me being in such a loud building but those are such good folks."

Tommy then put the next two members of the "S.S. Tipton Gang" on the screen and these two, Melissa recognized immediately.

"Oh my God it's London Tipton and Marcus Little," Melissa said. "I'm a REALLY big fan of both of them."

"What you don't know is that London and Marcus go to St. John's and are pretty much together in every sense of the word," Aisha said. "Oh and that London's daddy dearest is rich out the wazoo and because of that those kids get to go to so many great events."

"Yeah because of London's daddy those guys got to go to the Final Four in New Orleans this year," Adam said. "Not that I'm complaining, we all get to travel the world…it's amazing."

The last two that comprised the group Tommy put up on the screen included a big boy with curly brown hair and a young woman.

"That's Woody Fink and that's Addison," Hayley said. "Woody's a Cleveland boy through and through and likes Ohio State…."

"Ohio State? Ew, yuck!" Melissa said, recoiling as she did so.

"Oh, I think we're going to like you a lot," Aisha said.

"Please tell me you guys hate Ohio State as much as I do," Melissa said. "I can't stand em…hate em more than Texas, Colorado and Missouri combined."

"Oh wow, then you are in good hands. Phil who isn't with us today hates them more than anyone here," Tommy said as the group roared in laughter till he finally silenced them. "The girl Addison is from Chicago and likes all their teams…the good news is she's not a CM Punk mark like some of those idiots from there."

"Good," Melissa said. "I hate CM Punk marks. Worst fans in wrestling by far not named Cena fans."

"Yeah, I see them all the time at the Pond…Lindsey and I work at the Pond on a regular basis. They're awful," Justin said.

**Later that night**

The party continued for most of that night as eventually Phil arrived as well as Wes and Eric from Silver Guardians and met Melissa and the stories of the group continued throughout the night.

"So is it true that you guys went to see The Rock at Survivor Series at the Garden?" Melissa said. "You little stinker, Tommy, you, that's why you ordered for substitutes the week before Turkey Day. I ordered that pay-per-view just for the Rock but I'd loved to have been there live."

"Yeah we met the S.S. Tipton gang in New York," Phil said. "They were there to see The Rock as well. That weekend was beyond amazing. We wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"The electricity in MSG that night was amazing," Tommy said. "Real wrestling fans, giving a legend the respect he deserves. He upstaged John boy that night and we all loved it."

"I watched the match later on YouTube and I said it on Twitter…the best thing about being there live was not hearing Booker T's annoying commentary," Jason said.

Everyone in the group laughed and continued to eat and drink to the newest member…well, members, of this particular Power Ranger Family.

**The End**

**Next up, another PR/SL crossover on the recent Boston tragedy…coming soon.**


End file.
